Relief
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: Jackie finds herself outside of Harvar's apartment when yet another one of Ox's bootycalls force her out of her own place. ... It doesn't help it that athletes get horny, and she doesn't really have anyone to amend that. Harvar/Jackie smut.


_I love this ship so much, I can't even handle it. And I don't even know why. But vastly inspired by "**And so it Is**_"_, the fanfic that got me into seriously shipping Harvar/Jackie. _

_Do they have a ship name? Please let me know. _

_Also I realized that there is the irony with Pots of Fire/Lightning also being the two elements that Jackie/Harvar have, which is a cool connection? I guess? _

_Anyhow, enjoy._

_~Muse _

.::::.

She rationalized this relationship because they were both athletes, really, and athletes get really, _really_, horny.

It was no surprise to Jacqueline that Kim was at least getting that side of the tradeoff fulfilled, but for her, fingers weren't doing it anymore. Her hormones were high and they were _flying_, and it didn't help that, whenever Ox came over, that she either had to play her music at the loudest possible or otherwise vacate the premise. Even though Kim promised they'd be quiet Jacqueline would just pat Kim's head and tell her that she was going out, and to take their time.

So when she ended up in front of his door, she surprised even herself, but her feet had taken her there and she now wasn't entirely sure of what to do. It made sense, because of all the times their meisters would be together, he was probably going through the same thing. But then he's a lot more _pragmatic_ than she was and he probably at least had a plan whenever these nightly visits were to happen. _Who am I kidding,_ she thought when she turned around to leave. But the door swung open, catching her offguard and causing a yelp to escape her lips. At least she caught herself before she tumbled down the stairs.

"Jackie?" Harvar questioned. _He's even wearing those stupid sunglasses in the dark,_ she thought antagonistically before she sighed and straightened up.

"Hi," she started hesitantly, "Ox is over and I _really _don't want to be there right now so… I found myself here."

If he was curious at all, he didn't show any signs of it. Rather he stepped aside, to which a small rush of gratitude flooded her and she invited herself in. The apartment was as she had last seen it, which wasn't too long ago since she had dropped off Kim during a (thankfully) day visit. It was neat and orderly, unsurprising as that's _probably_ what Harvar would do during these nights alone.

She glanced at him as he goes over to the fridge. Her eyes trailed his hair – in the usual ponytail – following the ligaments of neck before settling at his collarbone. _Shit_, she thought inadvertently. _Why does this have to be the circumstance?_

She realized then that he's asking her a question before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

"Drink?"

"I'm good," she said as she sighed. She sat herself down at one of the barstools, another sigh escaping her as he brought over water and sat down beside her.

"You're frustrated," he said simply.

"Yeah, I am."

"Not in that way," he added matter-of-factily before taking a sip of water. It was his calm voice to what she _really_ didn't need reminding of, that caused her eyebrow to twitch and her temper to flare.

Now the irritation was on. "Look Harvar, I didn't come here for you to tell me what I'm feeling. I'm here to…. Distract myself." _Shit, _she thought again, rubbing her arms subconsciously. _Warm_.

He hummed into his glass, his low voice surprising him as he suddenly turns thoughtful. "I know what you mean," he set his glass down with a small _clink_. The sound echoed emptily in the hallway and suddenly she realized the mood, small shivers bounced down her spine as he looked at her. She can vaguely see his eyes beneath the shades – _why the fuck was he wearing sunglasses at night in a dark house damn it _– but they were lustful, somewhat hidden but _fuck_ they were lustful.

She hadn't expected her first kiss with Harvar to go this way, or hell, even imagined herelf kissing him at all. Sure she entertained the thought a couple of times but this? This was _good_. The water was forgotten and she still wasn't sure who kissed who, but all she knew that his lips were rough and she felt sparks. Idly she wondered if he was making them happen or there was legitimately something _tangible_ they shared between the two of them.

But he took over either way and she felt his tongue, gently enrapturing her and causing butterflies to flutter. He picked her up with ease, mouths still interlocked, as he kicked open his bedroom door and set her down. They broke apart, herself fighting for breath as he stared at her, seemingly unfazed.

"You've done this before," she accused.

"You haven't?"

She looked away. "Whatever." He smirked before descending upon her again.

Their clothing was tossed aside until she was left with just a bra and panties. She was pushed down onto the mattress as Harvar hovered over him, naked aside from his boxers. He himself looked over her body with an appreciative stare – or what she assumed was because those _damn sunglasses were still on his face_. She reached up and was surprised at his lack of resistance as she slid the orange visors off. His eyes were a dark brown, staring intently back at her with seriousness. She set them off to the side before he sharply undid her bra, causing Jacqueline to gasp. He descended upon her breasts, watching her reactions intently as he traced each nipple with one finger.

She felt like she was on fire. She didn't know if it was her weapon blood or even _his own_ but electricity shot up and down her spine, part of her embarrassed that just _this_ sent her reeling, sent sensations flying across her body that she didn't know could _feel_ that way. She then felt breath at her neck, surprise at when he began to nibble gently along it, sucking ever-so-slightly at her flesh.

He then moved south, ripping her panties straight off. She squirmed at the intrusion and then gasped as she felt two fingers slide inside her. _"Harvar,_" she moaned in surprise as he began to pump. When she looked down she couldn't believe it – his composure was cracking and she could see that, in those brown eyes that seemed now too exposed, that he was having a hard time holding back.

She felt the two fingers move apart and her body spasmed, pleasure returning tenfold at the actions.

He then pulled his fingers and she couldn't help herself – she sat up and pulled down his boxers, pumping at his erect manhood without his permission. He groaned into her touch, pleasure causing his cheeks to pink as she gave him another stroke. ".._Hot_," he murmured, his hips bucking in excitement at her actions. Jacqueline shifted on the bed before inserting the tip into her mouth, sucking in the tip and causing his hips to buck again. "_Jacquie, _I need you, _now,_" he growled in warning.

And before she knew what happened he flipped her over, pushing all the way inside her cunt in one fluid motion. She felt stretched, her body finally _aching_ in excitement and relief as her growing need was _finally_ answered. She felt small pleasurable currents down below, again she was unsure whether it was him or something else. Either way she could just hear him groan in appreciation.

They began to fuck – in all literal senses of the word. He pulled out and then pounded straight back in, causing Jacqueline to yelp as heat exploded from her cunt, her weapon blood flaring. He grunted into her ear before they began to set a thunderous rhythm, bedsprings squeaking at his treatment. Her arms gave in to her growing pleasure and soon she was on reduced to her forearms, barely able to keep back the moans that have been building up overtime. The sensation of his cock gripped her, it was sharp yet pleasurable, the small electric shocks almost reminding her of a vibrator but it was more poignant; filling her with small shocks that ignited her spine and soared through her body. She almost felt like a doll, being pounded from behind, and yet the shocks of sparks mixed with her burning skin causing her to feel _alive_.

"_Harvar,_" she moaned as she couldn't take it any further. Her eyes filled with stars and her body convulsed, her head filling with embarrassment as she realized that she had squirted all over the bed, and was still going. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her as her legs gave out but yet were still supported by Harvar's arms._ I didn't realize I was that bad,_ she thought to herself, but he wasn't done. Granted he seemed a little more distressed now, the normally composed Demon Lance now grunting in effort to continue.

She suddenly felt the absence of his dick but felt heat explode to her cheeks when his seed splattered on the bed, some managing to get on her tits. Some of the sticky white substance also landed on her midriff, to her disappointment, as his sperm almost seemed cool against her hot skin. Jacquie breathed out, calming her body temperature back to normal, her muscles and thighs beginning to ache pleasurably as if she had just had a great work out. She felt so _relieved_, the built up sexual tension in both them and herself finally spent and played out.

She rolled over, trying to not look at the sticky white mess that they two made on his bed, and instead looked at him. He stared back, hair a little disheveled but otherwise the same Harvar that she knew. His tanned skin glistened with sweat but otherwise he could've passed as just being outside all day in the heat. _You'd think something like this would phase him even a little, _she thought with a tinge of disappointment_._ "Shower?" She asked, trying to ignore the lingering sensation of his seed on her own skin.

"Down the hall," he said but she doesn't miss the slight absence in his voice as his eyes held hers. She blushed at their connection until she broke it, leaving his room to find his bathroom.

Afterward she returned and sat down at the foot of his bed, which he had taken to duvet off of, and he sat down beside her, both still naked. They didn't cuddle, or kiss, or really do anything to acknowledge what had just passed. Instead his lips were neutral, which was a natural frown, and he stretched.

"You're warm," he said matter-of-factily through his groan. She laughed. Of course this was the only thing he could say after they had sex.

"So I've been told," she responded, flicking a piece of cold, wet hair away from her face.

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. They sunk into silence, surprisingly comfortable – but it was always a comfortable silence with Harvar. He suddenly pushed her over, Jacqueline lying against her back and surprise filling her. He hovered above her body almost possessively, his eyes once again capturing her and holding her hostage. "You know, I'm somewhat not okay with that," he growls, and Jacqueline _knew_ that he wouldn't joke about something of that manner. Definitely not.

It was the look he gave her that convinced Jacqueline that those currents _weren't _his doing, and as he began to kiss her again she feels the sparks dance out of his lips. Her spine began to curve and her breath came in gasps, only saying his name. His name only.

.::::.

_Not sure if I want to continue this to develop a stronger Harvar/Jackie relatonship since it's pretty clear that for the most part, it's a physical one. _

_But please let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you'd like to see any other Harvar/Jackie moments. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
